


Cover Art for All in a Heroic Day's Work

by SevenCorvus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for aftersoon's All in a Heroic Day's Work for the Marvel Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for All in a Heroic Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All in a Heroic Day's Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023980) by [aftersoon (notboldly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notboldly/pseuds/aftersoon). 



[ ](http://s955.photobucket.com/user/SevenCorvus/media/Avengers/Coverartforaftersoon_zps9908f43a.png.html)


End file.
